The present disclosure generally relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a dual-band antenna utilized in a wireless communication device.
Electronic devices with compact dimensions and powerful functionalities have been widely accepted by the consumers. As the dimensions of the electronics devices keep shrinking, many internal and external components should be redesigned to fit in the limited space.
Many electronic devices support transceiving (i.e., transmitting and/or receiving) radio signals in multiple frequency bands, for example, IEEE 802.11n compatible devices, IEEE 802.11a/b/g compatible devices, devices supporting multiple communication standards (e.g., GSM, 3G, 4G, Bluetooth, IEEE 802.11 series, IEEE 802.16 series, etc.), or other devices capable of transceiving radio signals in multiple frequency bands. These devices are equipped with multiple antennas for transceiving radio signals in several frequency bands.
The dimensions occupied by the antennas are, therefore, one of the challenges when downsizing the electronic devices.